Attack of the Mutant Sword
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After Leo's sword falls into the vat of mutagen, it becomes a mutant sword. Can Leo defeat his baby, or will he succumb to the love he has for his beloved weapon?


Attack of the Mutant Sword

A/N: I know I should be doing my chapter for Tales, but this little bunny wouldn't leave me alone after a conversation on The Technodrome Forums about Leo's sword falling into the mutagen and what if it had mutated. So I decided to write this quick little bunny. Don't worry, I'll get my chapter of Tales up in due time, but I just HAD to do this. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the weird plot.

Summary: After Leo's sword falls into the vat of mutagen, it becomes a mutant sword. Can Leo defeat his baby, or will he succumb to the love he has for his beloved weapon?

Leonardo watched as his precious sword fell into the vat of mutagen, and he felt as if his soul had been ripped in two. That had been his baby, and now he no longer had it. Just as he was watching his father take on one of the Shredder clones, he heard a bubbling noise coming from the vat of mutagen, and suddenly, his sword came out of the mutagen. It still looked like his sword but had teeth, arms, and eyes that looked like they were out for blood.

"Holy shit!" Raph yelped. "Leo, is that your sword?!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Leo replied.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey gasped. "I didn't know weapons could mutate. Hey, maybe I could mutate my chucks, too."

"You are NOT going to do that, Mikey," Don barked. "This can't be possible."

"Well, it is, and now we have to stop it," Leo said.

"We?" repeated Raph. "It's your sword, Leo. You have to handle it."

"Why do I have to handle it?" Leo shot back.

"Because it's your weapon!" Raph replied.

The sword, tired of hearing the arguing between the brothers, made a beeline for Mikey who screamed and ducked out of the way of the sword's flailing arms.

"Leo, I think you need to do something!" Mikey yelled.

"Okay, but what?" Leo asked them. He was out of his league here. He certainly didn't want to kill his beloved sword, but what choice did he have?

"Leonardo, I have always told you that your weapon is an extension of yourself," Splinter reminded him. "Use your connection to your katana to subdue it."

Leo nodded and immediately focused his blue eyes on his sword. Using his mind, he willed the sword to stop attacking, and it immediately did. The sword turned its focus to Leo and began wiggling its body like it was wagging a tail. The sword made its way to Leo and when it had reached him, it began licking his face.

"Aww, so cute!" Mikey said. "It's like a puppy!"

Raph rolled his green eyes. "Are you kiddin' me?" he grumbled.

"That's amazing!" Don said. "You used your mind to calm it down."

"Good job, my son," Splinter told him.

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo said.

"So what do we do with the sword?" Raph asked.

"We take it home and keep it as a pet of course," Mikey replied. "I bet he'll make good friends with Ice Cream Kitty."

"No way! We have to kill it!" Raph drew out his sai and immediately went for the sword, who growled and bared its teeth at him.

"You are not hurting my baby!" Leo yelled stepping in front of the sword and pointing his other one at Raph. "We are going to keep it as a pet and make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands."

And so that's what they did. Mikey named the sword Kat, short for katana, and Kat became a faithful pet of the Turtles. She spent her time by Leo's side, and whenever there was a battle, Kat came along to protect her master, Leonardo. And if anyone ever came near his baby, Leo would turn his blue eyes on them and make them cower with the fire his eyes conveyed. She even kicked Shredder's ass for him and avenged his attack by the Foot. Shredder was ashamed for being defeated by a mutant sword, and so he committed seppuku to regain whatever honor he had lost, and the Turtles never had to deal with him again.

The End

A/N: Yeah, that was kind of short, but I loved what I did with it. You know how Leo feels about those swords of his. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
